A method is discussed in unexamined Patent Application DE 2006 011 644 A1 of how to dynamically engage two moving gear wheels of a starting device and an internal combustion engine (pinion and ring gear). This unexamined Patent Application discusses the case where the pinion in the so-called slow-down stage of the internal combustion engine is to engage with the ring gear of the internal combustion engine. The subject matter of the method disclosed therein is that engagement of the pinion with the ring gear is to essentially take place with both gear parts having the same peripheral speed.
For this purpose it is provided that engaging the pinion with the ring gear of the starting device is achieved by achieving deliberately and through technical means that the starting pinion makes contact with the ring gear at a peripheral speed that is lower than the peripheral speed of the ring gear. This has the advantage that engagement of the pinion with the ring gear can take place in the same way as when conventionally engaging the pinion of a common starter with the ring gear. Under normal circumstances, the conventional engaging process causes relatively little wear, which is very much desired, in particular, in a vehicle having a start-stop system. In a vehicle having a start-stop system the number of starts is, for example, up to ten times higher than in vehicles having a conventional starting system. Against this backdrop, it is especially desirable to make low-wear engagement in a start-stop system possible.